


Wings

by Asusux3



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Blood, Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asusux3/pseuds/Asusux3
Summary: They paid the highest price for love.°°°"Wooyoung ah, it hurts""I know, Sannie. I know"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> ° mention of blood  
> ° mention of suicide  
> ° mention of death

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.   
  
He opened his eyes slowly, feeling numb. His whole body hurt, he felt like his head might explode.   
  
It suddenly hit him.   
  
They fell, because they love each other. They fell, because they broke the rule. They fell, because both of them are male.   
  
He lay on the concrete, the pool of blood gets bigger.   
  
He lost his wings, now bleeding like human.   
  
He tried to look after his beloved.   
  
“Wooyoung ah” he heard quiet voice.  
  
His beloved lay nearby in a similar pool of blood.   
  
“I'm here” he whispered, reaching for his hand.   
  
They interlocked their fingers with the rest of their strength.   
  
“Wooyoung ah, it hurts” other male cried.   
  
“I know Sannie, I know.”   
  
People, the police and maybe an ambulance should start gathering soon.   
  
They would think of them as suicides who could not live in this world.   
  
These people would never know the truth.   
  
They fell from Heaven, because they loved each other.   
  
They died, because it was their punishment.   
  
The wings turned into blood.   
  
Eyes full of joy lost their brightness, becoming lifeless.   
  
Their fingers stayed interlocked, even death could not separate them.   
  



End file.
